


Mothers and children

by FanficFan305



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFan305/pseuds/FanficFan305
Summary: Blanca treasures the relationships she has with each of her children. It is not easy being a mother.This is gonna be a lot of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

House of Evangelista was chaotic that night, settling where each of the new members would be sleeping. Their family grew exponentially after tonight's ball. That didn't matter to Blanca. She had enough love to give. Finally, she was laying in bed allowing sleep to overtake her racing thoughts, but she heard someone at her bedside clearing his throat. "Ma, hey ma...I can't sleep. Can I please talk to you?"  
Blanca's eyes shot open and she sat up like a rocket. "What is it Papi? Are you ok?"

"Yah moms. Everything is ok. I just can't stop thinking about how I hurt you and I owe you an apology. I can't sleep. I haven't slept since then."

Blanca's alert tension melted and she relaxed and patted the bed next to her. "Oh baby boy, come here and crawl under the covers and get warmed up. We can talk this through." Papi released the long breath he didn't realize he was holding in and suddenly his tears started flowing uncontrollably.

Blanca protectively put her arms around him and started soothing him. "Shhhhh...it's ok Papi. You are home safe. My baby boy is home safe. I am ok. We are going to be ok. I love you." She wiped his tears and rocked him.

"Moms, I love you too. You don't know how much. I never had a mother and didn't know how it felt. Then poof, magic and I got the best mother I could ever wish for and I put her in danger and almost let it slip away. Moms, all I want is to make you proud. All I want is to take care of you and protect you. I just need to figure out how to do this." Papi melted into Blanca's chest and she kissed his hair.

"Papi, you have already made me so proud. You made a hard choice and left the dealing behind. That makes me proud. You are so much to me. I hope you see your worth. I'm gonna tell you. I didn't sleep since the day you moved out. I couldn't stop thinking about if you were ok, if you were alive, if you were in jail. I did alot of thinking on those sleepless nights. YOU ARE SMART. You have so many talents. Tomorrow morning, we are going to get you registered at CUNY for a GED course. I actually bought you a GED study guide. In no time, you will have that high school diploma. Papi, I wish you could see what I see. You are so gifted at so many things. I have seen you on those video games...you could design them! I have seen how you painted that skateboard deck of yours...you are an artist. I have seen how you treat the customers at the bodega...you have skills in customer service. You help me every month when I am trying to balance our budget...you have financial skills. Baby boy, you have so much potential."

"Ma really? You think all this? Oh wow...I can't wait! I am going to hustle and ace that test because I want to do this for you moms. You make me want to do this. You make me want to better myself. You make me want to be a good and important man. I want to be a man who can take care of his mom. Moms, I want to some day buy you a house and give you the life of a queen like you deserve."

Blanca giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Get some sleep. We have alot to do tomorrow."

"I know. I can't wait til morning and start. Can I sleep here with you moms?" He implored.

"Lawd, my kids get on my last nerve. Fine. Just get some sleep!"

They both drifted off into calm sleep after weeks on sleepless nights.

Morning came quickly. Angel was up and moving quickly because she had a photo shoot at Eileen Ford's office for a European magazine she needed to get to. Damon was up and ready for school too with a busy day ahead...a couple of tests in his gen ed classes and heavy rehearsals for an upcoming performance that Blanca had prominently calendared on the family calendar and was looking forward to. She had even indulged in buying herself a fancy dress that Angel helped her pick out to attend her son's dance performance. Papi was so wired and eager that he had already poured himself and Blanca a mug of coffee and poured bowls of cereal with sliced banana for each. Blanca had chosen an outfit that screamed assertive mother...she wore a white button-down blouse with a gold accent necklace, with a fuschia blazer, a black pencil skirt and black pumps. Papi looked pulled together too. They ate. Papi cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Blanca grabbed her purse and said, "You ready to go, Papi?"

"I can't wait to get started."

Blanca smiled and they walked out the door on their way to the train to get to the Guttman campus. Blanca spoke with the registrar and in no time, Papi was registered for the course. The registrar suggested that he take the mock GED exam so they could asses what level to put him in and offered that he could take it immediately. They agreed. Blanca knew that her son needed her support so she told him that she would stay close to campus to wait for him. She did more than that. She explored the registrar's office and spoke to counselors and found out about a program called the "Accelerated Associates Degree" program that CUNY offered and she grabbed all of the information they had on scholarship and financial aid opportunities. There was even a program that was offered to students who had grown up in the foster care system. Essentially, it offered both an associated degree and a bachelors degree free of charge to them. She grabbed all of the paperwork and her mind started racing about all of the possibilities that had suddenly opened up for her son. She went outside and waited. She smoked and thought and paced and suddenly Papi came out. He had the biggest smile on his face. He hugged her. Then said, "Ma, we've gotta work on getting you to quit cigarettes. I need you healthy to be my main cheerleader. The registrar asked me to wait in there for the results."

Blanca put out her cigarette and laughed. "Don't give me no sass young man. Let's go in."

After a 20 minute wait, the registrar came out. She looked particularly effervescent, which eased their stress. "Ms. Rodriguez, Mr. Martinez, I actually have really good news for you. The results of your test meet eligibility for general education development completion. You will be receiving your certificate in the mail shortly. Congratulations!

Papi and Blanca stood there silently stunned. Suddenly they both snapped out of it and hugged and thanked the registrar. They walked out of the office and stopped again and were still stunned and hugged again. Papi's eyes were glossy. So were Blanca's.

Blanca told Papi that they needed to make a quick stop before going back home, and before Blanca went in to the nail salon to take care of the appointments she had for the day. Papi didn't know where Blanca was leading him. She was taking him to the campus bookstore, that she had passed earlier while she was waiting for Papi and pacing with nerves. She browsed around the apparel section and grabbed a scholarly looking CUNY sweatshirt. She took it to the register and pulled out a small wad of bills that she had in her purse from her tips at the salon. Papi's mind was swimming and racing at the same time. He was so overwhelmed that he actually was unaware of what Blanca was doing. When they stepped out of the bookstore, she handed Papi the bag. He pulled out the sweatshirt and was silent, and suddenly let out a cry. Uncontrollable, sobbing and tears were flowing from Papi. Blanca watched. There was such a mix of unexpected emotions bubbling between the two of them. "Papi, are you ok?" She asked.

"Mama. I am trying to process all of this. This is not supposed to be my life. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you. For your love. For your motivation. None of this, none of this without my mother. It is so much. It is too much. I need to organize myself, my thoughts. Mama. I am going to do this for you, for me. To protect you. To show you how much I can be. To show you how much you are."

They took the train home and Papi gathered all of the paperwork and began to research his next steps. Blanca took care of her clients and deposited her tips for the day in her jar where she was saving up for her own dream. Her dream of owning her own salon. She grabbed the box of cigarettes she was carrying in her purse, crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. “Papi’s right. I need to take care of myself, for me, for them.”


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long day, but so worth it. It's finally Friday....Friday Family dinner. Blanca had to make the food stretch now that they had additional family members. Papi had brought home a chicken a few days ago from the bodega and some veggies. They had rice. They could always count on rice to go a long way. Blanca flipped through her mother's recipe book and knew right away...arroz con pollo. Blanca had been trying to make healthier meals since her diagnosis and of course for the kids. Papi walked in from his shift at the bodega and kissed his mother on the cheek.   
"Hey moms!"   
"Hey Papi. Come here, baby. Wash your hands and help me make dinner....arroz con pollo.”  
"Of course. First, let me pop up these tables I found at the flea so we can have more space."  
Blanca smiled. Of course her son would have thought about that. Of course he would come home providing what his family needed without being asked. He finished, washed his hands and got to work filling up a large pot with water.   
"Hey moms, we can make a soup too with the broth from the chicken. We have some carrots and potatoes and celery and noodles. I saw the recipe in abuela's recipe book." Blanca smiled and nodded, but mainly got giddy at the thought of Papi calling her mother abuela. If Blanca's mother had seen the family she had built and the children she was raising, she would be so proud, she thought. She would love her "grandkids". Blanca cherished the thought that she and her sons enjoy cooking together. Angel..not so much. She didn't find joy in cooking. That didn't matter though. Blanca and Angel have their own mother/daughter things that they share and do together. Cooking was a mother and son activity that they shared. That's where they talked and shared. Blanca and Angel shared when they shopped together or when they walked together through the park. She wondered how Cubby and Lemar would fit in if they eventually did.

While preparing dinner, Blanca and Papi chatted away at what had happened to Papi earlier. It was all so incredibly unexpected. Papi shared that he had given a lot of thought to what he wanted to do with this opportunity. He had already begun to fill out the paperwork for his application to CUNY and his financial aid packets. He shared with Blanca that he needed to get his general education requirements out of the way but he noticed that they offered a degree in photography. He had borrowed Pray’s camera that Blanca had given him for Christmas and had taken shots of Angel when she was submitting to agents and he took images of Damon while he rehearsed at the studio and he waited for him to finish. It was all improvised shots with no lighting and no professional gear but he definitely had an eye for it. Angel’s agent Eileen Ford had mentioned it to him and had also offered to connect him with a studio photographer to get an apprenticeship. He actually had taken some candid images of his mother when she walked the balls and had captured some beautiful shots that he had been planning on framing and giving to her as a gift. He said he also wanted to take business classes so he would learn how to run the business.

When dinner was ready and served, everyone gathered around the table to eat. Blanca tapped her water glass with her fork and told everyone she had a big announcement. She told everyone Papi’s news and told him how proud she was. They all piled on top of him and embraced him. Then they feasted on their delicious meal from abuela’s cookbook.

That night, Papi filled out his paperwork and prepared it to be as soon as his GED certificate arrived. That night, Blanca slept well, knowing she had helped another one of her children find his worth and get on his right path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give my regards to Broadway

House of Evangelista was quiet. Blanca was sweeping the floor with her Walkman clipped to her jeans and her headset on. Angel was in her room looking at some proofs from her photo shoot earlier today. Papi was out doing an extra shift at the bodega. He was trying to pick up extra shifts so he could save up for a nice camera to get started with on one of his classes. He had his eye on one at the midtown pawn shop. He also was secretly throwing whatever extra money he could into Blanca’s jar where she was saving up to open her salon. 

Damon was at school later than usual today. Ms. Helena pulled Damon aside after an intensive rehearsal. She complimented his improvement on his piece and offered a couple of suggestions. He thanked her. She then walked over to her desk, pulled out an envelope and handed it to Damon. “Damon I want you to use these. Take your mother, your family. You deserve it.” Damon took the envelope and examined what was inside. It was 4 orchestra seats to the Broadway Show, Grand Hotel at the Martin Beck Theatre. Damon’s hands trembled. He asked, “Are you sure?” Ms. Helena responded, “as sure as I’ve ever been. I can’t think of anyone more deserving. My good friend Tommy Tune is the choreographer of the show and gives me tickets to use at my discretion for deserving students. This is how I want to use them.” He impulsively grabbed her in a tight hug and cried into her shoulder. “I can’t wait to take my mother. Thank you.” Grand Hotel was the Tony Award winning musical this year. There was no way in the world anyone could get tickets. Not to mention, if the tickets WERE available, they cost $60 each....another impossibility for the members of the House of Evangelista. Damon said goodbye, secured the tickets in the inner pocket of his backpack and strapped his backpack on. He was so excited that instead of taking the train, he ran all the way home. On the way home, he ran into Duane Reede and scanned the greeting cards. He found the perfect one for Blanca. It was blank on the inside and the cover said WITH LOVE and had her favorite flowers on it, tulips. He sat on the stoop outside the store and wrote a loving message to his mother thanking her for everything she has done for him. He stuck the tickets in, sealed the envelope and stashed it away in his backpack again. On the way, he swung by the bodega where Papi worked and bought a small bouquet of Tulips with his family discount. He had just enough money since he hadn’t paid train fare. He ran as fast as he could the rest of the way home. 

When he arrived, he flung the door open and yelled, “Mother!” Blanca still had her headset on as she cleaned the apartment and had her music blaring. He walked in to her room where she was currently cleaning and startled her. She shrieked in surprised and he apologized for scaring her. He handed her the flowers and the envelope. She sat on her bed and place the gifts on her lap while she took off her Walkman. She opened the card and read. He stood and watched. Her hands trembled and she lifted her hand to dry her tears. “I love you mother.”  
“I love you too son.”  
“But how did you get these?” She asked.  
“Ms. Helena got them from the choreographer and thought that we deserved them. She really likes you.”  
“Thank you, Damon. I never dreamed of this. I love you my little theatrical child!” And they both laughed and hugged. “I need to consult with Angel to help me pick out what to wear. We are all going! You, Angel, Papi and me! We are going to have the night of our lives this Saturday!”  
At Friday Family dinner, everyone was giddy and excited about tomorrow night. Angel and Pray had pulled together a fabulous dress for Blanca. She would definitely pass. In fact, she would have gotten a table at Indochine! 

They were so excited about tomorrow’s plan that they weren’t even concerned about tonight’s ball and even laughed it off after the ball that they had only ranked runner-up behind the House of Wintour.

When the night arrived, they quickly ate an early dinner. Blanca made picadillo over rice. When they were done with dinner, everyone showered quickly and began getting ready. Angel grabbed her makeup caboodle threw on her fluffy bath robe, ran into Blanca’s bedroom and locked the door behind her. “I got you tonight, Mami. I’m gonna make you look like the queen that you are...the hottest mom in town!” Blanca laughed and let her daughter do what she was going to do with her face. Angel took out her brushes and chose the appropriate colors that would highlight Blanca’s cheekbones and dark eyes. She dabbed and blended. Then arranged her hair in a beautiful French twist and accented her look with some subtle, dangling rhinestone earrings and necklace to match. Tonight, Blanca was wearing the fitted black dress she had worn to a funeral recently. When Angel was finished readying her mother, they stood by the floor-length mirror that hung on Blanca’s door and smiled. Blanca looked stunningly beautiful. She looked elegant. Her femininity was in full force and there was no way in the world that her womanhood would be questioned. For a moment, Blanca had forgotten about the minor detail that she carried on her body that had until now, prevented her from so much. She felt pretty. She kissed her daughter to thank her and told her to get herself ready. 

When everyone was ready, they all looked fantastic and told each other so. They walked to the train and laughed and said that they looked like they didn’t belong on the train. They arrived in Times Square and had to walk up to 45th and over past 8th Avenue. Man, the closest any of them had ever been to this was when they went to see friends who were in the life over at Sally’s Hideaway...completely a different world. 

They had arrived early and when they handed their tickets to the usher, Helena spotted them. She ran over to them and introduced the whole family to her good friend, Tommy Tune. Mr. Tune was larger than life. He handed his card to Damon and told him that Helena had told him that he was someone to watch and that he was her star student. Damon blushed and thanked him and Ms. Helena. Blanca thanked them both and everyone sat in their seats and enjoyed the show.

When the show was over, everyone was so excited and happy. None of them had ever had the opportunity or had ever dreamed of seeing a Broadway show. Blanca thanked Damon and Damon responded, “see what happens when you do so much good for others?”

Blanca said, “I’m going to treat my children to a milkshake at Ellen’s Stardust Diner! I don’t want this night to end.” Everyone laughed and said yeaaaah... and walked up toward 51st and Broadway. 

A waitress came to their table to take their order. She said to Blanca, “Ma’m your outfit is beautiful.” Blanca smiled and blushed and thanked her for the compliment. The family ordered their shakes and laughed and talked about the show...and said seeeee mom, what a beautiful woman you are? Nobody wanted this night to end. When the check arrived, Angel snatched it and said, “I got my first paycheck. I wanna celebrate and treat my family.” 

Blanca said, “my children are so good to me. Thank you!” They all walked out and walked back toward the train. None of them would forget this moment.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wants to do whatever she can to make Blanca feel loved and help her make their house a home.

Angel trudged into the apartment quickly and threw her bag on the side chair while Damon and Papi sat on the couch each with schoolwork on their laps. She breezed by and said “Family meeting, my room. Now.” Both guys sprung off the couch worried and followed quickly behind her. She closed and locked the door and they all sat on her bed.

Ángel paced around the room and began as the boys watched nervously. “Ok, I got an opportunity but I need your help. I broke things off with Stan. Ain’t no sense in all my furniture and stuff from the apartment going to waste. We can bring it here. I got a nice couch, lamps, chairs, a dining set, tv, vcr, microwave, plates, pots and pans and a bedroom set. I need you guys to gather a crew for 2 things. We need to get this house painted ASAP on Saturday when Mami is at the salon all day. Maybe we can get Pray to invite her for a movie night sleep over and we can get this all done at once. Then Papi, I need you to ask Jojo if he can ask his dad if we can borrow his dad’s moving truck on Sunday. It’ll probably just take one trip. It ain’t that much. I want Mami to get the bedroom set from the other apartment. One of you guys can get her bed if you want but we should get proper beds for your room when we can.”

The guys were excited and wanted to jump on board this plan. Damon told everyone that one of his classmate’s dads owns a hardware store on Amsterdam Avenue and he would probably help. He planned to go over to the hardware store later on. Angel handed an envelope with some money to her brother with some money to get started. 

“Before you buy anything, I want Mami’s room to look choice. I want a nice soft mauve accent wall where her bed will go and the rest white you got it?” Stated Angel. Papi was jumping around with excitement and wanted to get started right away. He said, “ ima go down to the meer and gather up some of the boys. We can even start today. Angel, you talk to Pray like now and tell him to make a plan with moms to keep her out and pack a bag for her.”

Angel jumped on the phone with Pray and explained their whole situation. He was entirely on board. He planned a girls’ weekend for the two of them and got his connections who owed him some favors to pitch in. 

He called Blanca at the salon. She just happened to be on break between clients. She was tired. Pray yelled into the phone with excitement like he always did...”Blanca girl, drop everything cuz you belong to me this weekend after work on Saturday. Ima own you baby. I booked and planned everything for a vip girls’ weekend for you and me. We gone be some happy Queens. I got your daughter to pack you a bag and bring it to me tout-de-suite. We gone mud mask and braid each other’s hair mama.”  
Blanca was sitting, twisting the phone cord around laughing and asked, “oh really, what’s the plan then?”

“Well, you ain’t gone believe it, but Cruella Elektra booked us in on comp at Indochine girl! We gone live it up and wine and dine ourselves on somebody else’s coin. Then in the morning after you make me breakfast in bed, my girl Dominique told me I needed to cash in Costas’ gift cards for 2 full body massages and facials at the spa before they expire! He had bought them for us...but he can’t use them now and I don’t wanna go alone! His parents had gotten him a certificate to One if by Land Two if by Sea that’s going to expire too. So I am going to pull myself out of my slump with your help and you and I are going to do the acting role of a lifetime and pretend we are an upper class straight couple and indulge ourselves to some fine dining for a second night in a row. You in girl?”

Blanca was laughing and feeling like Cinderella and the idea of helping her friend finally end his mourning period after losing his partner made her want to do it all the more. “You made arrangements with Angel to get my stuff?”

“Yes I did, Mrs. Tell. I have all of our reservations set and she is bringing over some dresses that will make my “wife” look like arm candy and might make me turn straight!” All you gotta do is bring you, yourself and your fine self after work tomorrow.”

Blanca went back to work with her next appointment and was now looking forward to the rest of her weekend. She was liking these unexpected surprises that were allowing her to sample the finer things in life. She wasn’t going to question why all of these good things were happening to her, she was just going to sit back and enjoy them. 

When she got home, the kids had already made dinner. She noticed that they were acting kinda shifty but she let it pass. She was sharing the plans she had with Pray and asked them what their plans were. They told her what they basically usually do and to not worry about them. Angel told her that she had already delivered her necessities to Pray’s and asked her to take pictures.

Blanca had to be out of the house by 7:45 because she had an early 8am client. She had a very booked day but wasn’t stressing because she knew she’d unwind with her later plans. The kids were on pins and needles to get her out of the house because they didn’t have a second to lose. Everything was planned moment to moment. Angel kept imagining what Stan’s reaction would be when he saw the apartment wiped out and he couldn’t do a thing about it. She wanted Blanca to be able to indulge in a luxurious couch and a luxurious plush bed. 

Once Blanca was out the door, their group of friends flooded in and got to work. Cubby and Lemar were in charge of painting Blanca’s room because they knew what a proper Queen’s room should look like. Angel and Damon were covering the living room. Jojo and Nick were painting the dining room. Papi’s friend Manny was painting the doors and base-boards. Even Ricky came by to help and painted the bathroom and kitchen cabinets. Papi had measured the French doors that went to the dining room and bought some that he found at the scrap yard to replace the ones with broken glass. 

The team worked with intrepid speed and motivation because the mission was to surprise mother. They kept the windows open so the paint would dry faster and the paint smell would disappear. By 8 o’clock they were finished with the rehab on the apartment and it looked like a completely different space. They were so happy and satisfied. They had only stopped to eat a PB&J earlier but now were going to order some pizzas to celebrate. While the pizzas arrived, they kept working and emptying out the furniture and household items they wouldn’t need. There was a dumpster in the back of the building and they took their things there. They moved Blanca’s bed to the boy’s room and got rid of her makeshift end tables made of crates. The boys would each have the bed on alternate nights and would stack the mattresses to make the other bed feel like more than just a mattress on the floor. Her dresser was actually in good shape so the boys took it to their room. 

When everyone had finished eating pizza sitting on the floor of the living room in a big circle, they made plans on where to put each piece of furniture piece and all of the other items. There was so much stuff sprawled around the house. 

Angel’s adrenaline was pumping and she couldn’t stop even though it was 10. She looked at Jojo who was dead tired laying on the floor and asked him...”you got your dad’s truck keys now?” He said, “yah, Let’s go.” Angel had a way with straight men. This bothered Papi, because he had a little underlying crush on her but it was more of a protective thing...she was his sister. 

Everyone piled into the truck, some in the front and the rest in the back. Angel walked in to the building and explained to the doorman that she would be moving out. He told her she would be missed, and they got to work like a pack of ninjas...quick and quiet in the still of the night. The truck was bulging to the gills but they made everything fit in one trip. The apartment was left completely empty. Everything will be put to use. Ángel had already shaken off any emotional feeling she had for Stan and was focusing on improving the lives of her family members and giving them luxurious things so they could be comfortable. She wanted to do all that she could to help Blanca make House of Evangelista a home. Blanca had put her entire heart into it and now it was time for her to help. Angel was feeling so happy that she could do this for her mother. She was already imagining the look on her mother’s face when she walked in the door the next night. 

The whole group was wired and they had already come to terms with this being an all-niter. They were ahead of schedule but were still cutting things close. Once Blanca’s room was set up with the furniture, Angel had to place all of her clothes in each of the furniture pieces. She was so happy that her mami would have a proper place to store her hair pieces and her lingerie and her makeup and to be able to fold her clothing nicely. She knew Blanca would be upset that she gave her the nice furniture rather than keeping it for herself, but that is exactly how Angel wanted it. That is what she felt in her heart. Blanca always puts them ahead of herself. Not this time, Angel was going to give her what she deserved....the best!

Meanwhile a little further downtown, Mr. and Mrs. Tell were sharing Pray’s bed like sisters and talking about how much they enjoyed sipping on Crystal and the Vietnamese Bouillabaisse and Steamed sea bass. Elektra really treated them well and was a good friend when she was in the right mood. It was late and they were a little tipsy. They both dozed off in the comfort of one another’s companionship. It felt nice to just let go and have fun. This is something neither of them did very often. Both carried everyone else’s responsibilities along with their own on their shoulders.

The next morning, Blanca got up and did make Pray some breakfast in bed. She made crispy Belgian waffles with sliced strawberries and powdered sugar with a side of bacon made to perfection. She actually mixed the remaining liquid from the bottle of crystal that they had brought home last night with some OJ and made some mimosas...and literally did bring the tray to bed. She playfully asked him, “so am I being a good wife?” and he laughed and swatted her on the shoulder. 

They ate slowly and just talked . They each talked about what they wanted in life. One thing was certain, they both needed one another to be a constant in their lives. They were true friends...true family. 

After lazily grazing around the apartment, they got dressed in casual clothing to make it over to the spa for their “couples session”. They both laughed at how straight like a normal couple they looked. They arrived for their appointments and checked in. They spent the afternoon being pampered and enjoyed every minute of it.

Back uptown, the kids had stayed awake all through the night setting up the entire household. The table was arranged where they formerly had card tables. The grey sectional sofa was set up against the wall of windows so it could fit lengthwise and they put a coffee table in and arranged the TV across the room from the couch. They had never had a tv...much less, a vcr! They would plan some family movie nights with popcorn for sure! They hung up some art work that was at the other place and arranged a chair and area rug. The kitchen was transformed. They had brought over a small little portable island to create additional counter space and storage. They now had proper flatware and dishes and cookware to make their meals. Ángel even brought over a bunch of groceries that had been purchased by Stan. They were fully stocked!

Their bathroom looked so peaceful now with beautiful, new and matching towels and a fresh coat of paint. The kids had even painted their own rooms and redecorated with spare linens that Stan had bought for the Ángel at her home. The room that looked most spectacular was of course, Blanca’s. It looked like a room out of a magazine. It had beautiful curtains, a gorgeous bedroom set decorated in feminine colors with accent pillows and a chair for her to read and relax. The tiny bathroom attached to her bedroom had a similarl color scheme. It was a total transformation. Her belongings were arranged in an organized and orderly fashion so she could take pride when she is dressing each day. The kids stood in their mom’s room and just smiled with happiness. This was everything. This was so worth it.

Their friends had left and the Evangelista kids straightened up some minor details. Pray called Angel and asked what the status was. She told him that they were all set once they were done with their fun night. The kids dozed off for a much needed nap that afternoon. 

Pray and Bianca return to his loft. They are so relaxed. They begin to prepare for their dinner reservation. He helps her with her makeup and hair and she puts on a gorgeously fitted red dress. Kapow! As usual, he says to her...”woman, you are at the edge of making me straight!” She left and felt beautiful. Pray wore a traditional men’s suit with a tie that had red accents in it. He wanted them to blend in and have a normal and relaxing night. 

When they walked in to the restaurant, they both noticed that they were getting heavy stares both from patrons and staff; only...it wasn’t for the usual reasons. This time, it was because they really looked like a perfect power couple. They played the roles right. Pray escorted Blanca to their table with his hand on the small of her back. The maitre d led them to a table right next to a lit fireplace. Pray jumped in front of the maitre d and said allow me while pulling her chair out for chair. He leaned down and kissed her temple and whispered in her ear...” I want you to know that you deserve to be treated this way every single day. You look stunning by the way. Did you see how everyone was looking at you?” She turned shy and thanked him because she never allowed herself to believe that she deserved good things.

They took their time choosing and dining and talking and just being friends. They both chose the famous beef Wellington accompanied by a merlot. Both felt like they were having an out of body experience...as if they were on another planet. At any rate, they would take it as it comes and enjoy it to the fullest and who better with than each other? Pray began, “baby, you can’t even begin to believe how much this weekend has healed me. You are a miracle worker. I feel like I have been reborn and am ready to live and face the world. That is all thanks to you.” They toasted. Their meal was covered by a certificate that had been given to Costas. It was appropriate because they also celebrated him and his life and ended all of the grieving. They finished with the bill and Pray said, “‘mama, let’s swing by my place to grab your things and I will escort you home. I know your children are missing you.” She agreed and off they went. 

Pray splurged on a taxi for both trips. She had made him feel good and he wanted to reciprocate and didn’t want this to end. 

They arrived at the House of Evangelista. The kids had been tipped off that they would be arriving soon. They had bought flowers for their mother and had lit some candles. When the door swung open, she walked in and Pray was right behind her. She was confused. The kids stayed quiet while she absorbed and processed things. Suddenly she said....”what? What is this? How did this happen?” Angel explained the whole story and they took mother and pray on a room to room tour. When they finally got to her room, she cried. “No, this can’t be. This should be your room baby girl.”  
“No Mami, this is all for you.” They cried. They cried and they hugged. Pray stood back and enjoyed what was happening and wished everyone a good night and went home. He was so happy for Blanca. 

Blanca gingerly sat on her bed and took it all in. Then she layed back. The kids crawled into bed right next to her and hugged her. 

You kids are so good to me. I love you more than you can ever imagine. 

Everyone was in a completely blissful mood enjoying their home and their family.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since she revealed her positive diagnosis to her children, they all fuss over her. They’ve each had this reaction for their own personal reasons but collectively, it is not only because they want to protect her and keep her healthy, but because the reality that their time with her may not be very long is very palpable. Each of Blanca’s children feels such a sincere connection of love to her because of her authentically unconditional love she has given them. Each of them internally prays that a cure will soon be found and is infinitely grateful to Nurse Judy for persisting in pushing her to take advantage of the medications she could provide for her. Nurse Judy has become more like a family member the the Evangelistas and the AZT has stabilized her t-cell count.

Blanca noticed that each of her kids somewhat competed with one another for time with her. The truth actually is, that her diagnosis has made them bond. Papi, Ángel and Damon each crave time with her and affection from her most probably because they hadn’t had it in their prior lives from their prior families. When they can’t be with her on their own, they settle for having family time together, as long as she is with them. They visit her at work with excuses like they are delivering lunch to her or that they are picking her up from work. Each of them has a different official title for her: Damon calls her mother, Papi calls her moms and Angel calls her mami, but lately she has noticed that some slip and call her mommy...an even more intimate term of endearment. She couldn’t make it feel more real even if she had carried each of the three in her belly. 

Blanca observed that Angel has gotten more clingy with her, but she doesn’t mind it. In fact, she loves and appreciates it. Angel loves to lay in bed with her mother and just talk...girl talk, or talk about work and photo shoots and talk about Blanca’s salon. Most young women repel being with their mothers, but Angel begs Blanca to come with her on photo shoots, even the out of town ones. She also drags her to after parties. She walks in with her arm linked with her mother’s with great pride. Ms. Ford, the photographers and media staffs have all grown accustomed to seeing Blanca at the shoots, that they always have credentials prepared for her. Even the other models like having her around and ask her for motherly advice. They tell Angel she’s so lucky to have such an awesome mom. Blanca has gotten more comfortable with her role as time passes and as Angel has taught her how to more appropriately feminize herself to the point that there is not question that she is 100% a woman.

Angel has learned a great deal about self-care with her new job and uses her new knowledge to give her mother a healthy lifestyle. She blends nutrition shakes for her mom every morning, that Blanca chokes down but appreciates and is growing to like. They walk 2 laps around the outer circumference of central park every day. During their walk, they do a lot of talking. One morning, Angel posed the question, “Have you ever thought about dating, mami?”  
Blanca was a little bit shocked by the question. In truth, Blanca had never had a traditional boyfriend relationship. She had always needed to survive and had become a sex worker. She hadn’t ever known what it felt like to have a partner who loved her. When Blanca recovered from the shock, she responded, “well baby girl, for the first time in my entire life, I feel like I have a place in this world and that I have found my purpose. For the first time, I don’t feel alone. I have never felt more alive. If the right man were to come along who would love you three fools like I do, then we could talk. For now, I’m good. Imagine the whole laundry list of complications I’d have to explain.” Angel laughed and they kept jogging. 

That evening, after dinner, the boysj ran out to blockbuster video on the corner while the girls popped popcorn. Everyone met back in the living room and they all piled on the couch for family movie night. The boys came home with Child’s Play 2. Blanca’s children rushed to the couch to get spots next to their mother. Angel won the prime spot of putting her head on her mother’s lap and stretching across the sofa. Damon won the other spot and squeezed in to her side. Papi was visibly annoyed and called them cornballs and pushed a spot for himself next to Damon. Blanca just laughed and they all sunk into the movie and the popcorn. I love you three and I want you to know that I appreciate how you take care of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Blanca was leaning against the wall, chatting on the phone with Pray. “Man, really I have no idea what’s happened at the salon. The phone is ringing off the hook. I can’t keep up with the calls and my calendar is booked up for miles. I need to hire some more techs but everyone is asking for me.”

Pray just responded, “girl...we need to take it when we can get it and not ask questions. I’m so happy for you, baby.”

The front door flew open and Angel beelined in toward Blanca.

“Mom. Mami, mom!!!!”  
“What happened? Pray, I’ve gotta go.” Blanca quickly hung up the phone.

“My interview with Vogue just came out!!! Subscribers got it yesterday! Mami, I can’t believe it.” Angel responded. 

“Oh baby!!! I knew they would love you. You earned this. You’ve gotta listen to your motha. I am so proud of you and you got blessed with that perfect bone structure sweetheart.”

“So, like...they interviewed me.”  
“And?” Asks Blanca  
“Well, mostly...I talked about you.  
I told them that my mother is my best friend and I talked about things I do with you, things I do with the other models, our family.”

“Blanca blushed and smiled and stroked Angel’s cheek.”

Blanca snatched the magazine out of her daughter’s hands and walked over to sit on the couch. Angel followed her and sat next to her.  
She quickly flipped the pages until the reached the one with the gorgeous feature spread of her daughter and she quickly began to skim. 

“Aw baby, this means a lot to me. This is YOUR moment. Oh, I see they keep asking about your dating. Wait a minute...what is this here where they ask where you and your friends spend a lot of time...and you say ‘my friends and I spend a lot of time at my mother’s salon called Vogue on 114th street and Broadway.’ What?! Baby...now I know this is what happened. The phone has been going non stop and the calendar is booked for the next 2 months. I need to hire more staff baby! Look at that, your dream is spilling over to my dream and making my dream come true! Thank you baby.”

Blanca pulls Angels face toward her lips and peppers her daughter’s forehead with kisses and Angel sits there squinting and laughing but surrenders to the affection, pulling Blanca into a warm, tight hug. 

“You deserve all of it and more, mami.”

“I love you, baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

Angel got a page from Eileen Ford. Call her immediately. The coveted shoot had been booked. Angel ran to the nearest payphone and dropped in a quarter. Eileen informed her client that she had booked the runway, the billboards, the bus ads and the Fall look book shoot for Gianni Versace. That was it! Every single model on the planet had been hoping for this and it was Angel who got it. She was dying with excitement. The first person she needed to find right away to share the news with was ber mother. She hailed a cab to Vogue Nails. She practically tore the doors open and ran in to her mother’s station close to the front. “Mami!!! I got it!!! I booked Versace!” The news was thrown at her so fast that she only just understood what was happening and stopped buffing her client’s nail to walk over and hug her daughter. She yelled out to everyone that her daughter was a fashion model and that she would be modeling for Versace. “My baby is gonna be famous, I knew your dream would come true, baby girl!”

The week of the shoot came along and Angel had to do a bit of traveling. Most of the locations were in the city though. The shoot wrapped up and she was told that she could take anything she had worn, home to keep. She could not believe it and took everything possible to add to hers and her mothers’ wardrobes. She and her mom were now owners of Versace pieces. They’re gonna win some categories now!!!

She had a suitcase filled with the merchandise and rolled into her mother’s room to show her. They did a mock fashion show and had a fun mother/daughter day playing dress-up. 

They talked about the upcoming fashion show during fashion week. She explained that she would be getting passes for the family and she wanted Blanca, Damon, Papi and Pray to be there. Blanca told her that she would never miss one of her baby’s fashion shows and she’d be sitting right there watching her. “Mami, I’m so happy you’re my mother to share this with.” This was a dream of a lifetime...to have a mother like Blanca. 

Needless to say, on the day of the show, Angel had selected the perfect Versace dress for her mother to wear. She asked Pray to go over and help her with her makeup. There was no question that she would pass. She could be a model herself. The photographers were running trying their best to catch a shot of Angel. They loved photographing Angel with her mother. Angel felt proud. So did Blanca. What a pair. 

Angel was extremely nervous for her first runway show, even though she was a naturally confident person. Oddly, runway life had prepared her very well for this moment. Blanca was nervous for her daughter too, but was bursting with pride. Pray tell sat by her side and held her hand tightly. He was feeling proud for both women. Damon and Papi sat there excitedly watching their sister. 

When the show was over and Gianni walked down the catwalk, he motioned for the models to join him at the apron of the stage for a bow. Ángel found her mother in the house and blew her a kiss. Blanca felt it and impulsively stood for a standing ovation...only, the ovation was not meant for Gianni Versace...it was meant for her baby girl. 

The family waited while the models changed and Angel finally came out. Ángel had declined an invitation to an after party with the fashion crew. All she wanted to do was to celebrate this moment with her loved ones.


	8. Chapter 8

Blanca had been doing research on what to do with the money that she and the children were now earning. Truth be told, the salon was doing pretty well and she was able to put a little money aside. Angel was doing extremely well with her modeling gigs and so was Damon with being cast on the Solid Gold reboot. Even lil Papi was holding his own. He continued his job at the Carlyle and while he was studying, he took some clients for portraits. 

Blanca began a friendly relationship with one of the bankers at the Citibank on the corner of where her salon was. Jose was kind and patient with her and understood that she had little or no experience with managing her money. He had grown up in a poor family in the Bronx where banking was a tin coffee can. Blanca was terrified that she’d have to reveal hers and Angel’s true assigned gender to him in order to open their accounts because none of their identification cards and certificates matched who they really were. 

Blanca’s determination didn’t let this detail stop her. She knew she needed to do this for her children’s benefit. She needed them to be secure in the event that something happened to her. 

She made an appointment with Jose on a day that the whole family could come. She began with the two easiest family members, Papi and Damon. To begin with, each opened a savings account, each with a respectable amount of money. In addition to that, each opened a checking account, which would be for them to use and move their money around. Finally, they each opened a CD which was earning a little more money than the basic savings account. Papi of course had the most modest amount of money, but in his mind, it was a great fortune and it was all thanks to Blanca. He made a mental note that he would need to do something extraordinarily special to show her how much he appreciates her. The boys signed all of their paperwork and received their temporary check books and folios. Next, was Angel and Blanca. Blanca was visibly nervous but began: “Jose, you have been a good friend to me, to us...my whole family. I need to tell you something very private.” She then placed her identification records on the table in front of him and Angel’s next to hers. 

He carefully read all of the paperwork and records and slowly and calmly took Blanca’s hand in his and squeezed it and with all the respect and sincerity in the world stated, “Ms. Rodriguez, I don’t want you to worry about anything at all. I will be sure to take care of you and not let anything happen to your accounts.” Blanca’s hand flew to cup her face to shield her emotion. Angel had remained cool throughout the process. Neither had imagined there would be such a supportive and understanding human sitting on the other side of that table.

Blanca’s banking and finances were a bit more complicated. She needed to open her personal accounts along with her small business account. He guided her along the way seamlessly. She needed to secure things for the business now that she would be needing to hire a staff and pay payroll. Her business was providing enough profit now for her to have her own small checking, savings and CD accounts. Finally, Angel opened her accounts and when she handed over all of the payment checks she had received, everyone was in shock at how much she had earned. 

Jose gave the family of four a brief overview of how to balance their checkbooks and how to reconcile their accounts. He gave each of them his card and encouraged them to call if they had any questions. 

Although everyone was doing well, Blanca always feared that this good moment could be temporary and didn’t even consider moving to a better apartment. They would continue to improve their lives and live modestly.

They all said their goodbyes to Jose and left the bank thanking him. Blanca instructed the group, “let’s go home and put away our paperwork. I don’t want to be walking abound the streets of New York City with our bank account and private information.” They all understood and followed her home.

Each in their own mind was thinking how things had changed...from not eating a hot meal for days to having a loving family with financial security, a roof over their heads and unconditional love and support. Blanca had truly built a home. 

Blanca flatly stated, “I want all y’all to be careful with your money.”


End file.
